1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle roof racks and, more particularly, to a vehicle roof rack of strong and simple construction with a minimal number of parts including a pair of elongated cargo supports which can be easily moved from a cargo transportation position atop the vehicle to a cargo loading and unloading position at either side of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various vehicle roof racks for loading boats, wheel chairs, ladders, luggage and other cargo atop a vehicle. Some of these are movable away from the vehicle roof for loading from a side of the vehicle or from the rear of the vehicle and, in general, most such racks involve complex mechanisms and structures which can be easily bent or damaged during normal use rendering the vehicle roof rack inoperable or at least difficult to operate.